A Maid Outfit is the Best!
by Xigwin
Summary: Another KakinexUiharu fic from yours truly. It will be 3-4 chapter short but packed with creamy almost borderline M rated goodness. Takes place in an AU where Kakine is not stuffed inside a fridge. Also this shared continuity with my other fic so go ahead and read it first.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back & I'm bringing more Teiharu fic for you. Pls don't forget to reviews because I actually feed of the reviews. ('Cause I'm a review vampire & I need it to continue my fic.) & if you want to know about my ME fic I will continue after I'm done with this.

* * *

Morning come like it always been. The morning sun's ray pierces though the windows of Uiharu's apartment. Then suddenly a loud ring from the alarm clock wakes up the occupants of the apartment. Followed by a stirring in a bed. "I'm awake, I'm awake." Uiharu the first to wake up from her sleep said this to herself. Still groggy from the sleep she lethargically reaches for the snooze button of the alarm clock.

With the alarm clock finally turned off Uiharu stretches her body and then proceed to wakes up her bunk-mate below. "Kakine-san wakes up its morning."

"Just five more minutes...zzz." Kakine said before returning to his sleep.

"Mou, Kakine-san. You lazy bum." Uiharu tells Kakine off when he doesn't wake up. "I don't want to do this, but I got no choice. Kakine-san I'm getting ready to undress." She said to him in a seductive tone.

Hearing that Uiharu will undress in front of him Kakine immediately rose from his bed with a perverted looks in his eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He said that as she turns his head around to scan the perimeter.

Uiharu noticing his head sticking out from under her gives it a good whack with her feet. "Ouch! What gives?!" Kakine said to her while holding his head.

"Figure it out yourself you pervert!" Uiharu angrily retorts after seeing Kakine's reaction.

"That doesn't mean you can just hit me like that you brat!" Kakine angrily retorts back at her.

Uiharu then replies back by disrespectfully sticks out her tongue at him. Kakine then predictably get even more angrier at her but no matter how much angry he gets he would never crosses the line to hurt her and instead he just keep throwing words at her, but Uiharu not even slightly phased by him, just turns her head around to avoid eyes contact and climbs down from atop her bunk bed ignoring him completely.

She then walks toward the bathroom to reach the sink acting like nothing happened. She turns on the faucet to wash her face, she half-expected that she won't be bothered in the sink, but Kakine suddenly showing up to also washes his face was not that surprising. He is relentless she has to give him that, but Uiharu won't even give him the time or day to even hear him out.

"Uiharu I'm sorry for raising my voice earlier, but I want to say this..." Kakine proceeds to grab Uiharu's right shoulder in an effort at forgiveness but was cut when Uiharu said this to him.

"Owww..." She said in monotone voice.

This immediately causes Kakine to pull his hand back as far away as he can. Only to retract it back again when he realized that she was faking it. "That's not funny!" He sounds both angry and concerned at her.

What Uiharu did may not seem to warrant such tone from Kakine, but Uiharu intentionally dig up a bad memory both tries to repress. "What on earth are you talking about Kakine-san?" Her tone remains as flat as earlier while she stares at him with a blank face.

"You know what I mean!" Kakine closes his distance with her until they're inches with each others.

Uiharu not wanting to make eyes contact with turns her head around not from angry at him, but this time she is ashamed of herself. He is right is a sentence that Uiharu will never say or utter to anyone. She hates to admit but he is right this time. Because no matter how much Uiharu is angry at him she should have never bring that up and yet she is still in the right because of how he always treated her. "So what Kakine-san?" She said to him without making eyes contact.

"So!... You know what it doesn't matter. As long as you're not hurt." Kakine then cup Uiharu's chin then gently turns it toward him so he can look at her in the eyes to make sure she's really okay.

Seeing Kakine's face up close surprises Uiharu. "Ka-Kakine-san. What do you think you're doing?" She asks him while trying to hide her embarrassment from him.

Kakine pretends not to notice the apparent blush forming on her face right now, because he thinks she has been teased enough for today. "It's nothing Uiharu. I'm just making sure you weren't hurt." He said to her in a gentle tone. Absolutely concerned about her well being.

Uiharu on the other hands took it the wrong way and punch him in the left ribcage. "Ouch!" He exclaimed from genuinely feeling pain from getting his ribcage punched.

While Kakine still reeling from the pain Uiharu launch another consecutive barrage of punches. "Don't play around with me you jerk. You can't just play around with my feeling you stupid, stupid... Baka!" She said all of that between punches letting Kakine to take all of her punches with his body.

"Uiharu please stop." Kakine pleads to her.

"Baka, baka, baka." She didn't stop hitting him.

Even though she hits him over and over again it's not as painful as the first one. He still has to stop her from hitting him and so he decided to pull a bold move, he decided to hug her. Kakine's sudden embrace finally stop Uiharu from hitting her. "Uiharu stop." Kakine said to her while she is within his embrace.

Trapped inside his embrace Uiharu felt her anger subsided, but she is then left with one thing in her mind. "Why?" She asked him why. Kakine hears her, but cannot understand the context of what she meant. "Why are you so nice to me now? Why can't you be nice to me all the time? Why do you have to tease me all the time? Why Kakine-san, why I thought you love me?" She asks him while looking up to him with tears in her eyes.

It hit him it really hit him and It hurt him more than anything else he ever experienced. He would prefer facing off against Accelerator one more time than have to see her like this. Her question caught him like a deer in a headlight. He didn't know what to say to her because she already answered her own question, that he did it because he loves her.

He teases her because he wants her to always notice him was what he wanted to say to her, but of course this will makes her even angrier than before so he just starts sweating bullets and started stammering for an answer that won't get him in trouble. Uiharu seeing her boyfriend started acting like a fool immediately stopped crying and started to smile. Kakine notices her change in expression and is confused by it.

Uiharu just smile and laugh at him. "I finally got you Kakine-san." She playfully said to him.

Realizing that he's been duped by her Kakine turns his expression back into anger. "Why you little minx!" Kakine said to her in an almost threatening manner.

Uiharu not taking the threat she just receives as serious just keep laughing at him and after hearing her laughter Kakine's anger magically disappear. He then hugs her tighter and she hugs him back in response. "I love you Uiharu and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Kakine-san." Uiharu respond to him.

"I really should have said sorry earlier." Kakine regretting his decision.

"You really should you big dummy." Uiharu meanwhile just hugs him tighter while happy that she finally have her vengeance.

"Uiharu..." Kakine whispers to her.

"Kakine-san..." Uiharu also whispers to him. The two continues embracing each other in silence until Uiharu speaks again. "I should be making breakfast."

"Yes you should." Kakine and Uiharu then respectfully nod to each other and get back to the sink so they can finish freshen up.

Uiharu and Kakine the grabs their respective toothbrush to brush their teeth. Finally finished with brushing their teeth. Uiharu then makes her way to the kitchen area of their apartment so she can make their breakfast. Kakine meanwhile helped with preparing the table. For breakfast Uiharu made a simple traditional Japanese breakfast which consisted of Fish, pickled vegetables, miso soup and rice. The two then clasp their hand together and said. "Itadakimasu." After saying that the two can now finally eat.

The two eat their breakfast quietly, but only Uiharu eat them quickly because she have school today. "I'm done." Uiharu said after eating her breakfast. She then collects her dirty dishes and put in the kitchen sink afterward she ran towards the door. "I'm going." Before she manages to leave however Kakine stands up to say something to her. "Aren't you forgetting your backpack?"

"Ah yes, silly me how could I forget." She seems to force herself to say that.

Curious of her reaction Kakine decided to probe her one more time. "And isn't it still early."

Uiharu's sweat starts to drop from her face when he starts to question her. "Ah, but Kakine-san you see I have a duty in the morning so I have to come to school early."

"Really?" Kakine has interrogated a lot of person in his old line of work so he knows a lie when he sees one.

"Yes really. So I have to go right now, I'm going." Uiharu then walks out of the door.

'She forgot her backpack.' Was what Kakine is thinking after Uiharu left.

Thoughts starts to swirls in his head which consist of theories and supposition on why is she keeping secret from him until he came to a conclusion. 'She's cheating on me.' Then a new found emotions starts to worm his way inside of him an emotion called Jealousy. His mind then starts making up a fictitious scenario where Uiharu actually seeing someone behind his back to have an affair with him.

* * *

 _This is all unfolding inside Kakine's twisted head.  
_

 _Somewhere in Academy city right now Uiharu are running towards a man to hug him. "Oh boyfriend-san. I finally manage to get away from that horrible person._

 _The man hugs her back and said. "I'm sorry to hear you still live with that bastard._

" _Exactly, can you believe the nerve of him telling everyone that he's my boyfriend?" Uiharu talked about Kakine to her real boyfriend._

" _Hah! I like to see him now looking at us." Her real boyfriend laughed after hearing that about Kakine._

" _He actually thinks I would be his girlfriend after he broke my shoulder." Uiharu mentioned the incident to him._

" _Hush... Forget about him. This is all about you and me. Now I want you to close your eyes." Her boyfriend told her to close her eyes so he can plant a kiss on her lips. The kiss was quick but passionate as their lips are finally apart from each others he said this again to her. "By the way have you given yourself to him yet?" He asks her while he plays around with her hair._

 _Uiharu just slyly smile at his question. "Don't be stupid why I would let him when I have a real man like you to satisfy me." Uiharu then forcefully inserts her tongue into his mouth..._

* * *

"... And then he starts to undress her and starts to do all kind of things to her!" His thinking starts to overflow into the real world.

"He's gonna #$%* her, he's going to &^$* her to wall and then he going to $ ^#& in her face! Uiharu, no don't do that!" When his imagination starts to run wild he started to scream and bashes his head to the wall.

"Meruhen!" Is the word he keep shouting as he keeps banging his head to the wall. "Meruhen!" He keeps bashing his head in until it's covered in blood. He probably going to keep on going until his head is caved in, but fortunately he stopped before it gets worse.

Kakine then curled up in fetal position thinking about the girl he loves. Kakine has been alone for most of his life, but right now being alone in the now empty apartment he now knows what it to be truly alone is. "Uiharu how could you betray me!?" Kakine screams from floor accusing her of cheating on him.

The sound of his screaming then replaced by the sounds of him crying. Crying over a girl is something that Kakine has never done. Usually most woman would throw themselves into him. So this is something new for him. "I know I should've just raped her when I have the chance." He said to himself while still curled up in fetal position.

"I know that's wrong but at least I would know what she feels like." He try to rationalize raping someone while currently sobbing on the floor.

Crying on the floor gave Kakine some time to think and with it a realization. "Maybe it's for the best. If she found love with someone else. I will not stop her from doing so... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. No way I'm going to let that happened! She's mine, all mines! I would never hand her over to someone else!" And with that realization in mind Kakine then stand up despite the pain in his forehead and that the blood has already covered most of his face.

When he stands on his own two feet he came to another realization and from that realization came with it a solution to his problem. "I have to kill the son of a bitch!" Something that no sane man will ever consider, but then again he did hit his head a lot.

"But where do I find him?" Kakine then starts to pace around thinking about the where about of the man in question. "That's it Uiharu left her backpack earlier, there might be clue to the man's location inside." Kakine then dashed to Uiharu's desk looking for her backpack. "Ah, I found it!" After founding it he then rummages through the backpack for evidence of her affair. "Where is it?" He looks every nook and cranny for the evidence, but when he didn't find anything incriminating he starts emptying the bag by placing it upside-down in mid-air and start shaking it. All the contents of the bag then start to fall off and among them a single paper dances in air. Kakine curious about the paper take it before it hits the ground. Reading the piece of paper a wicked smile starts to form in Kakine's face and combining it with the blood on his face it create a terrifying sight to behold. "Oh, Uiharu you should realize that you can't hide anything from me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" And now with the evil laughter Kakine looks even more terrifying, but the question in everyone mind is what is on the paper he just read?

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally finished with this. Well better late than never and please enjoy reading it like I enjoy writing it.

* * *

"Kakine-san I'll be going." Uiharu said before she walks out of the door and closes the door behind her.

Out of the apartment Uiharu suddenly felt a cold shiver running through her body. "Brrr. What was all that about?" She commented about the shivering she felt to herself.

'Well, whatever I gotta get going. I got someone else to meet today.' Uiharu then walk away from her apartment to meet that someone.

'I hope Kakine-san isn't going to realize that I'm meeting with someone and I hope he doesn't realize that I've been keeping this a secret, but I hope he doesn't know about it because he has a tendency to overreact.' An assumption that has been proven to be correct.

After a few minutes of walking she has finally arrive at her destination Sakugawa middle school. Outside of her school there seems to be some sort of festivities going and upon closer look there really is a festival going on in the school. Or about to because the only festivities going on are Uiharu's schoolmates doing a last minute preparations for the school festival. She looks in amazement as the students are busying themselves and can't help but to feel a bit guilty for not contributing to her school festival because of her work as a member of Judgment.

"Uiharu!" A girl waves her arm around from among the crowd of student busy working for the festival to try to get her attention.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu then wades through the crowd to reach towards Saten.

Upon reaching her Uiharu notices the maid outfit that Ruiko wore for her class booth. It is a traditional black maid outfit with a long skirt and sleeves covered in white laces, apron and a white frilly headband to match. "Saten-san I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it you're in Judgment so you can use work as an excuse for being late." Ruiko coyly said to Uiharu.

"Saten-san you know that's wrong." Uiharu retorts back after taken aback by Ruiko's statement.

"You're way too serious Uiharu. You need to lighten up." Ruiko said with a large grin on her face.

"Mou, Saten-san you're just as irresponsible as Kakine-san." Uiharu making a comparison between her and Kakine.

Ruiko's vessel popped after hearing it. "Eh, and what makes you think that?" Ruiko responded to Uiharu statement by grabbing both of her cheeks and stretching it as far as she can.

"Mgh. Saten-san pweayse sthop it..." Uiharu try to say something to Ruiko.

"No I won't stop, until you take that back." Ruiko proclaims to Uiharu while still pulling on her cheeks.

"But I cahn't tahke it bak if I canhn't sai it!..." Uiharu make a good point despite having difficulty to communicate while her cheeks are being stretched.

"Okay fine, but I want to hear an apology afterward okay?" Ruiko said as she made a deal with Uiharu.

"Ohkay!" Uiharu said okay to the deal.

And after she said that Ruiko releases her grip. After being released Uiharu then rubbed her now swollen cheeks which are also now bright red from being pinched. "I'm waiting." Ruiko said as she's waiting for her apology.

"Okay Saten-san you're not the same as Kakine-san." She apologizes to her albeit reluctantly.

"Good girl." Ruiko then patted her head as a reward like she was some sort of an animal.

But unlike an animal Uiharu is not pleased by it, in fact she is feeling a bit peeved from it. "Saten-san you can't just pet me like an animal." Uiharu explains to her while pouting.

"You're just too fun to pet." Ruiko said in a lame attempt at explanation.

Annoyed by the constant petting she receives by Ruiko Uiharu then forcibly removes Ruiko's hand from her head and walks away from her. Ruiko seems unphased by Uiharu's aggressive reaction and in fact seems to take a twisted delight after seeing her in distress. Despite her objection that she is not the same as Kakine she is in this regard are almost the same as Kakine especially in her treatment of Uiharu. Seeing Uiharu angry and flustered causes a smile to appear in Ruiko's face and after seeing her left Ruiko then follows suit by happily skipping behind her as she walks to her classroom.

When Uiharu finally arrives in the front of her classroom's door she is greeted by her female classmate. Each of them wore a different maid outfit than the other one are wearing. "Okaerinasaimase ojou-sama." The group said to Uiharu while bowing courteously at her.

Uiharu was surprised to say the least and are unable to say anything back after being greeted by her classmates wearing a maid outfit. "So what do you think of our greeting Uiharu?" Ruiko said from behind her.

"It's okay..." Uiharu meekly commented on the performance of her classmate, but in actuality she was taken by how good it was.

"Okay? We've been practicing that line for a whole week Uiharu. You can at least give us better than an okay." One of the maids Muu called out on Uiharu's judgment of their greeting.

Uiharu upon hearing her immediately bowed for forgiveness. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. It was actually great." Uiharu bow profusely to her classmate.

"Uiharu you don't need to bow that much." The other girl in the group Mako said as she felt overwhelmed by her bowing.

"No! I'm sorry, but I need to say this out loud. I'm sorry for being late and I'm sorry for not being able to help with the class." Uiharu said before she bows again in front of the group.

"It can't be helped Uiharu. You have your duty with Judgement and now that you have a boyfriend you probably have less time to spend with us." Akemi the other girl in the group referring to Kakine whom she met already during his first time patrolling with Uiharu.

While Uiharu notices that everyone is simply being understanding of her situation. She still can't help but to feel a bit guilty for not helping her friends when they need it. Uiharu faced with this conundrum then starts to offer a proposition that both might find agreeable.

"I'm still sorry for not helping earlier. So I'll be working hard to make up for it." Uiharu said earnestly to the group.

But the group doesn't even mind that Uiharu did not help them with the class booth. In fact they all have been understanding enough that they can't take advantages of Uiharu now that she have her own responsibility, but seeing her pleading in earnest the group can't help but to pity her and let her do what she wants to help her alleviate her guilt. Muu then looks to the group and found them in agreement to indulge Uiharu's request. "Okay fine, you can help out more." She said while letting out a large sigh.

Uiharu smiles after hearing it and the reply to her by saying. "Thank you very much! I promise I won't disappoint you." She said while bowing to the group.

"Yeah well... Just get in the back and wear your maid outfit already." Muu made a gesture towards the inside of the classroom.

"Yes of course!" She then walks inside her classroom.

After Uiharu is out of sight of the group Muu turns toward Ruiko to say something to her. "She's a bit high strung isn't she Ruiko?" Muu commented on Uiharu.

"Yeah, but that what makes her so cute don't you think?" Ruiko explains Uiharu's charm to rest of the group.

"Well yeah I guess?"

"I know right. She's so adorable when she's being apologetic." Ruiko said to Mako as she rubs her cheeks together while holding her saliva back as she thinks about Uiharu.

The group took a collective step back after seeing Ruiko acting like a perverted old geezer. "Eh, heh, heh... You should go check up on her to see if she needed any help." Muu proposes this as a way to get rid of Ruiko.

"Great idea." She then walks toward the classroom in search of Uiharu.

Inside of the classroom Uiharu are having difficulty putting on the maid uniform she supposed to wear. "C'mon reach it." She said as she trying to reach for her suit's zipper which is located in the back.

"You need any help?" Ruiko appears from behind offering some help.

Seeing Ruiko offering to help her with her problem causes Uiharu to breathe a sigh of relief. "Ah Saten-san thank you for your offer. Can you please zip up my outfit for me?" Uiharu shows her the problematic zipper on her back.

"I see it." Ruiko then walks behind Uiharu to help with the zipper, but as she starts to zip her clothes up she starts to leans closer to her.

Uiharu notices that Ruiko are starting to get uncomfortably close to her. "Saten-san what's wrong?" She asks of her.

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Ruiko responded to her question, but despite claiming it to be nothing she is obviously planning for something, but for what Uiharu didn't know.

"Well, just hurry it up then." Uiharu said to Ruiko.

"Yes..." Ruiko said back to Uiharu as lethargically as possible.

And as she starts to zip up her clothes without any further distraction Uiharu thought to herself. 'What was all that about?'

"There all done." Ruiko then patted Uiharu on the back for her job well done.

"Thanks for your help Saten-san." Uiharu is finally glad that the annoying problems she had was finally solved.

"All in a day's work, but nevermind that Uiharu you should go see for yourself in the mirror." Ruiko ask Uiharu to look at herself in the mirror.

And with that Uiharu did as she was told to do. Upon seeing her reflection on the changing room mirror Uiharu can't help but smile gleefully after seeing herself. The maid outfit she wore is the reason why. Although her maid outfit are vastly different than the one Ruiko are wearing. Her maid outfit reveals much of her skin and skirt she's wearing right now are a lot shorter than what she is accustomed to, but she is still happy with how it looks on her. Happy with how she looks like wearing it, she decided to give it a twirl as per protocol when someone is wearing a maid outfit.

"Look Saten-san isn't this outfit cute?" Uiharu complimenting the outfit she wears.

"...Yeah, you look cute in it." There was a gap before she said that to her.

But Uiharu was too engrossed with how she looks and because of it she did not notice it. "I know right Saten-san."After she said that Uiharu then returns back to her mirror. "Do you think Kakine-san would like this?" She asks Ruiko again while she's still looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Upon hearing his name, the name of Uiharu's boyfriend something inside of Ruiko snapped. Her inhibition seems to be gone as she starts walking to her and hugs her from behind. "Uiharu..." She whispers to her.

"Sa-sa-Saten-san what are you doing?" Flabbergasted by Ruiko's action, Uiharu asks her why she did this.

Ruiko after hearing her voice then immediately removes herself from Uiharu and apologizes for what she did. "I-I'm sorry Uiharu. I don't know what came over me?" She lied though, she knows full well of what she did.

Even though Ruiko said she was sorry Uiharu didn't hear anything because she was still in shock after being hugged by her. "I gotta go..." Was what Uiharu said to her before she started running out of the changing room leaving Ruiko behind.

"Wait Uiharu..." Uiharu heard Ruiko saying something to her but Uiharu was already out of the changing room before she can hear what she has to say.

She ran and ran,not even knowing the reason why she ran away from her. Even as wandering eyes are starting to look at the girl frantically trying to run away from something. She kept running pass her classmates until she reaches the door. She would have gotten out of her classroom if it weren't for somebody blocking her way. Even though she run at her full speed she immediately lands on her bottom the moment she crashed to said someone. That means that someone she crashed into is much bigger and heavier than she is. Meaning that someone is a he and probably older than she is. A teacher perhaps? Is what Uiharu is thinking.

"I'm sorry if crashed into you earlier. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded to the man while she is still lying on the floor.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" His voice sounded familiar to her, so she decided to look up to see the face of the man he crashed earlier and to her surprise it is the last person she wants to see right now.

"Kakine-san!?" She shouted his name in disbelief as she saw Kakine standing in the front of the door with a smile on his face as he looks down on her.

"Why it's nice to meet you here Uiharu and if I might add you are looking quite fetching in that outfit." Kakine said with a warm smile while he is commenting on her maid outfit.

Uiharu wasn't fooled by his warm smile though. She knew that underneath that smile lies a sinister intent. How she knew this is because that was the kind of smile he used when they first met and she can only imagine what kind of lecherous thought currently going around in his head right now after seeing her in a maid outfit. "What are you doing here?" Uiharu asks him why is here.

Kakine meanwhile just smile and smile like he didn't do anything wrong. "Why you forgot this of course." Kakine reach for something in his jacket so he can show it to her.

It was a piece of paper, but not just any piece of paper it was a brochure that promotes a festival in Uiharu's school. Seeing that brochure in his hand she began to screams internally in her thouht as the proverbial cat is finally out of the bag. She wanted to say something to him, but was too stunned from doing so. Kakine seeing his girlfriend still on the floor finally did something about it by helping her off the ground gently with a loving care like a couple would do if they help each other's off the ground.

Everyone inside the classroom that has been watching the two of them silently since Uiharu crashed into him. Now cannot help but to squeal when they all saw him helping her off the ground. "Ahh! Uiharu your boyfriend is so cool." The trio Mako, Muu and Akemi said to the two.

"Her boyfriend?" Everybody then starts murmuring when the three mentioned her boyfriend.

Now that all eyes are looking at them Uiharu feel uneasy and Kakine noticing the similar situation that they both in right now decided to fully take advantage of the situation and getting back at her for lying to him earlier.

"Why yes, I am indeed her boyfriend. Nice to meet you all." Kakine introduces himself to Uiharu's classmates.

After hearing that he is her boyfriend all her classmates then broke out in either celebratory handsclap or whistling to congratulate Uiharu having a boyfriend. Kakine as expected took it all quite well, but Uiharu did not. The reason why Uiharu didn't asked him to come before to the school festival was precisely to prevent situation like this from happening, but now that it happened Uiharu tears then start to welled up in her eyes until she finally screams. "Kakine-san no Baka!"

* * *

Well this took longer than expected. Long enough that I have took a temporary leave to finish my other work that seems to be more popular for some reason. Anyway don't worry I still gonna finish this regardless and be prepare for a meeting between three level five next.


End file.
